


Five  character drabbles

by Burningchaos



Series: Drabble Series [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Five  character drabbles

Just for today Adam wanted to lie to himself. Today was his birthday, and he was alone. Last year he had Jamie here with him. Now as he lay back on his bed, the soft old t-shirt twisted in his hands still smelled like its owner. He could remember taking it off his lover; how the dark blue material had looked against his skin as it was reveled inch by inch. They had laughed and made love, it had been the best birthday of his life. This one, however, was by far the worst. He wanted nothing more then just one more night, hell one more hour to tell Jaime everything he needed to say. Oh it had been said, but the soft fervent I love you’s had been whispered in dark corners and behind closed doors. Adam Stackhouse wanted to have the chance to say it in front of all Atlantis. The way it should have been said in the beginning. Now all he had left were memories of the perfect love he had never expected to find and the promise of long lonely years without it.

~*~

Lorne fingered his gun as he watched Parrish wander around the jungle poking and sampling plants. He was getting sick of all these damn jungles; there were to many bugs and not enough action. This _wasn’t_ what he had come to Atlantis for. No, he had come for…Lorne paused mid-thought as Parrish bent over. He did not just think that, no, he couldn’t have. Lorne turned and looked the other way, his eyes darting to see if anything could erase that thought from his mind, but nothing did. Damn it, he was so screwed because all he could think about was that firm ass bending over right in front of him and having to suppress the urge to reach out and just grab it. He did _not_ come to Atlantis for this. But things suddenly were looking not so boring and now the jungle wasn’t quite so bad.

~*~

Zelenka looked at his neck and rubbed his fingers over the dark red mark just under his ear, that damn barbarian had done it again. Come to think of it with a mark this size maybe he was a vampire. Radek narrowed his eyes, as he looked at his reflection, yes definitely a vampire. But Ronan would soon learn that two could play that game. Radek started rubbing his hands together as he headed toward the lab, oh yes there would be payback of the most enjoyable sort. Especially since Radek knew he would have to endure Rodney’s snide, sarcastic remarks about vacuums all day.

 

~*~

Bates considered himself to be a sane man. He had always done what needed to be done, no matter the cost. He was the guy who could get things done, in the security field that is. He could investigate and hunt down anyone who was in the wrong. It was what he did. Now, though, as he listened to Calvin Kavanagh rant about missing office supplies he had to wonder. All he wanted to do was shove his tongue down the little rat’s throat to make him shut up. Bates frowned at Calvin as he wound down then just turned and walked away. He needed to see Kate; he was definitely in need of therapy. Atlantis was much more dangerous then he had ever expected. He was not only in mortal peril from the Wraith but now, now he was in danger of losing his sanity. After all it was Kavanagh, if it had to be a guy why couldn’t have been some one nice like Grodin.

~*~

Lindsey Novak was worried, she had been at the SGC for years and never once had she had impure thoughts about an alien, and Jonas didn’t count. For that matter nether did Teal’c or Ba’al. Now, though, there was this mouthy little grey guy, who was scary smart and she loved every second she spent with him. Wait, Hermiod was a guy…right? Lindsey hiccupped as she headed to her station. Damn she was so, so screwed.


End file.
